Call to Duty
Roughly once every ten levels after level 19, players get access to Call to Duty (CTD) quests (listed under Challenge in the ingame Quests menu); contacting the quest Dispatcher / Awarder gives the player a special token item called a "Call to Duty token", or a "tab" for short. New Call to Duty quests are accessible at levels 19, 29, 39, 51, 59, 70, 79, 89, and 99. Pillars of Duty located in the first room, and in front of the bosses in each Fu Ben instance, can be clicked on to give the quest option to the team leader, if that player has the appropriate tab in their inventory. Once the target of the tab quest is killed (by anyone in the team), the entire team will gain experience, spirit, and reputation. Blood, used for crafting Blood items (Legendary Forge link: click page 7), is also awarded automatically to team members, and typically left on the ground. In the old days, it would be left on the ground so the tab user (tabber) could use it, but much better, or at least easier to obtain gears are available now. After FB 29, Call to Duty quests are not dependent on Cultivation level; only on player level. Astoundingly, Call to Duty tabs can be traded between players on the same account through the Account Stash, although they cannot of course be traded between players. Another, auxiliary Challenge quest (red now, used to be purple or blue in the ingame Quests menu) is offered at the same level, for the same boss targets in the same dungeon, and sometimes offered by the same NPC. These quests are dependent on player level; Hall of Deception and the level 19 quests are dependent on Cultivation level as well. It is definitely worth while getting the level 19 challenge quest, as it rewards the player with a weapon that is better than normal weapons in the level 30s. The level 58 auxiliary challenge to dig Tokens in FB 59 Valley of Disaster gives a choice of heavy or light armor. The level 67 and 70 Wraithgate challenges each offer an item reward, as do the second and third of the level 77 challenges, and the level 79 challenge, in Hallucinatory Trench. If everything goes as it should, either with a same-level team or aid from a higher level faction member, the quests are quite good XP for the level they become available. If not, the quests are not mandatory, and the tabs can be sold for 100 gold. Earthguard and Tideborn get a quest to kill the Corrupted Brute and Ocean Tusker, respectively. Both are on the ordinary world map, rather than in one of the three level 19 CTD Xenobeast dungeons. The credit for the quest is based on proximity to the target, not proximity to the Call to Duty obelisk. If someone dies and has to go back to the entrance, and there is a high level that can withstand the boss's damage, then the boss can be dragged back to the entrance to speed up the process of getting the returning fallen member credit. It is possible to glitch the Obelisks, but the exact procedure is unknown; activate an obelisk with the name of a particular boss, and then kill another boss in the same dungeon, and you might still get credit (which boss does it credit, xp-wise, is the question) and it uses up a tab. This is confirmed on killing Brigand Transient while Linus the Woeful pillar is active, in Hallucinatory Trench. Killing Linus while Brigand Pillar is active does not work. Kill credit for other quests is unaffected by this. * Call to Duty: Xenobeast (FB 19): 5,000 XP / 1,000 Spirit. One tab: Kill one of the three Xenobeasts: Thromh in Firecrag Grotto (Human), Occult in Cave of the Vicious (Winged Elves, west of City of the Plume), or Razorjaw in Den of Rabid Wolves (Untamed, east of City of the Lost). Xenobeast Blood. Auxiliary quests: Gate to the Dark Lands (Human), The First Battle (Winged Elves), Beastkind (Untamed) * Call to Duty: Claw (FB 29): 5,000 XP / 1,000 Spirit, Claw Blood. One tab: Kill Qingzi in his dungeon, its entrance is inside the Secret Passage dungeon north of Archosaur. * Call to Duty: Phantom (FB 39): 6,000 XP / 1,200 Spirit, Phantom Blood. Three tabs: Sereneti, Calcid, Trioc in Gate of Delirium (west edge of the map, far west of City of the Lost and just south of Town of Arrivals). Auxiliary challenge: Evil Force * Call: Wraithbeast (FB 51): 7,500 XP / 1,500 Spirit, Commander Blood. Three tabs: Fushma Rankar and the Myriadtail Wyrm in the Secret Frostcover Grounds, east-southeast of [[City of the Lost) . Auxiliary challenge: Avenger's Fury (51+) * Call: Sacred Beast (FB 59): Five tabs: Ofotis, Qianji, Zimo, Gluttonix, and Drake Brute, in the Valley of Disaster, east-northeast of King's Feast). Varies: 15,000 XP and 3,000 Spirit, except Qianji 10K / 2K and Drake Brute 5K / 1K. Auxiliary challenge: Heaven's Trial * Call: Underworld (FB 69): 17,000 XP / 3,400 Spirit. Auxiliary challenge: The Wraithgate * Call to Duty: Stygean (Hallucinatory Trench - tab is called Pirate). 13,000 / 2,600 or 17,000 / 3,400. Auxiliary challenge: Avenger's Fury (77+), others * Call to Duty:Ethereal (tab: Demons), Call to Duty:Spirit (tab Celestial) -89+. Varies, 25K / 5K or 30K / 6K * Call to Duty:Demonic, Call to Duty:Purgatory- 99+. Varies, 22K / 4,400 or 32K / 6,400 Info below reprinted verbatim from Call to Duty @ PWI wiki FBs typically cannot be soloed at the player's level when they get the quest for it, and cannot be completed without being in a squad anyways, so having a good squad is always preferred. The higher leveled a player, the more experience the squad will get from each tab. Because of this particular reward system, many upper level players have an incentive to help lower leveled players complete their FB quests. The safest FB team should consist of a Barbarian for tanking, a Cleric to heal the Barbarian, a Venomancer to lure mobs, and the rest are damage dealers; this ideal team composition may vary depending on circumstances and levels, so no need to follow the guideline that strictly. For the person with the FB quests, also known as the tabber, they get to complete their respective quests, get the same rewards from the tab, and have a shot at a mold and 3 starred equipment. By common courtesy, all blood items, molds, and 3 starred equipment goes to the tabber, although some squads may vary in their preferences. The tabber often has the full rights to declare what drops he or she gets, and the FB runners comply with the tabber's request out of reputation within the server although exceptions exists; in the end, there is no absolutely way to ensure the tabber gets the drops he or she wants. A mold can drop from any monster, but they have a much higher rate of dropping from FB bosses and mini-bosses. After you get a mold, you can go to the legendary forges near General Summer in Archosaur, check what materials you need, farm the materials around the map, then have a person you know who can craft make a legendary weapon or armor from the mold and mats on the forges. These legendaries are strong equipment that also come with a set of attributes that are usually very valuable. Also note that all mobs within the FB are elites, which means they are actually a lot stronger than what their level implies. The higher level the FB, the bigger they are and the more mobs they house. Because the time spent on clearing the FBs of these mobs can be extensive, people prefer to use wines on FB59 and higher; not only because of the sheer size of those FBs, but from that point on, most of the FBs don't require you to kill particular mobs within the FB and Darkness Stamps, worth reputation, no longer drop. Wines are special items which be made at Mister Tso (527 656) by collecting materials and giving the required amount to him of by buying them from him. After getting the wines, go into the FB dungeon, talk to the Old Swordsman NPC at the entrance and give him the wines. This will clear the dungeon of the majority of the mobs. Note that after FB29, you require 2 wines to be able to clear the dungeon. See Also * Bounty Hunter External Links * FB Guide @ PWI wiki * Comprehensive List of Quest Guides, PWI forums * http://infinitum.forumotion.com/t141-the-official-infinitum-fb-guide Category:Quests